Kill Me Until Your Heart Stops
by Your Failing Epicness
Summary: Roxas was trying to have a better Winter break, but what he doesn't know is that what is awaiting him isn't only fun and joy. He never expected how cruel some people could be and how he would be in danger before he knew that some screwed up world was going to reach his life. Yaoi. Akuroku.
1. Entering The Break

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Kingdom Hearts or the characters; they are Square Enix's and Disney's. I do own this story plot, though.

Warning: Adult stuff in later chapters, yes, this isn't for children although you wouldn't care if you love yaoi just like me. C:

* * *

~ .:Chapter 1: .~

**Entering The Break**

First day of winter break! Oh, God, I thought it would never come since the past year. We had to stay for about two weeks because my English teacher, Miss Larxene, got in a fight with another of the teachers at the cafeteria. It's always been known that she always gets in trouble no matter what. So after that fight, she ended up with a broken nose and arm. I suppose that other teacher must've been crazy, though I don't know how the hell she managed to get into trouble with that other teacher, especially because he was a male… After that she had to be replaced with another teacher but the absence of Miss Larxene the first week was the worst because we had to do a load of stuff. Honestly the substitute gave us so much more work that we didn't have time for ourselves.

Really… I am glad nothing happened this year.

I'm so happy I'm free of those stupid and annoying projects! Sora's always complaining how I stay up late working until the clock hits 2 AM.

"Hey, Roxas, are you going to Demyx's?" A huge and bright smile covers his face making my best friend seem creepier than the usual. His elbow rests on the bed's mattress while his chin is placed on his hand's palm. Our bodies lay on the soft mass. I try to shoot a whole wave of zombies coming through the halls and the outer place where my character stands with their teammate. The TV that shows the whole pixels is so big that I get scared and fall off the bed when I command with my joystick my character to turn around and a huge, hideous and putrid zombie with massive muscles appear vomiting green matter.

I moan in pain as one of my ribs start to throb in soreness aching my whole torso. "Hey, you OK?" Hayner asks gently and begins to bend his upper body laughing as hard as he can trying to cover his mouth with one of his hands while the other is placed on his tummy.

"It's not funny! It hurts!" I mumble rather loudly and he stops as best as he can, helping me on the bed again.

"Sorry, couldn't help laughing at such face you did and how you fell off my bed," I hit his forearm and rub my rib trying to calm the pain. "Hey! What did I do?" I bring a smile to my face and just laugh back at him. In the end we just laugh and I notice the zombies killed me on the game already. Too bad, so sad I guess.

We both turn off the console and go downstairs to get something to eat. I go wash my hands while Hayner goes and makes us some food to calm our growling stomachs.

The cold water runs through my hands as I apply soap and wash it off my skin. I look at the mirror contemplating my blond hair and my silky skin. My eyes are as blue as the sky outside and my lips are a pretty pink now that I notice. I beam and laugh without concern and think of how my life is good and how I have the best parents ever and best friends in the world. My life couldn't be better.

Hayner calls my name from downstairs and I rush downstairs to arrive at the living room, finding Hayner with a lot of junk food and some pizza and a pair of glasses filled with a dark liquid with bubbles forming at the top of the drinks.

"Yes, I'm going." He raises an eyebrow staring at me with a questioning look. "To Demyx's party." His mouth forms an _O_ shape letting me know he knows what I'm talking about and just as fast as the _O_ appeared on his face, a sly smile showed on his gracious face.

"Is that so? Then you could sleep over and call your bro' so you won't have to bother yourself going to your house, besides, my house is closer to Demyx's house. I could drive us tomorrow with my car." He winks and sits next to me in the living room's couch whilst he turns on the TV. Another huge TV. He actually lives in opulence with a huge house three stories high with about five bedrooms and each bedroom comes with a bathroom, while I live in a single story house that isn't that big enough, only a bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, and I guess that's all. Perhaps only three people could live there, although only 2 persons live there, just Sora and me. Probably that's why I stay at Hayner's house so much, there's not much to do at my house but do my homework and watch TV alone since Sora, my older brother, works all day long for both of us to live there, trying to raise me as best as he can. I know he tries hard and that's why I love my brother, he's like the dad I never had.

"No, I'm fine Hayn, I don't wanna bother-"

"Hey, you're not a bother to me, Roxas, you're my best friend and if I hadn't offered then it would mean it would bother me, so it's fine. You can stay here the night and we could watch, play, eat and do whatever we please since my parents are gone until the winter break ends. They said something that they wanted to go on a trip to some paradisiacal place. Dunno." I hug him and thank him for letting me stay at his place.

"Can I use your phone?" He nods and passes me the phone that stands on the little table next to his side of the couch. I grab it and dial the numbers to Sora's work. I hear the ringing begin and until the fourth ring the other side of the call is heard.

"Hello?" A stressed and tired voice answers.

"Hey, Sora."

"Roxas? What is it? Are you OK?!"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. Uh... Could I stay at Hayner's tonight since I'm going to Demyx's party tomorrow?" I'm a little worried he'll say no to my request but I really don't want to go home. Not only because it's far away from this neighborhood, but because I don't want to be alone the rest of the night until Sora come home at about 12 AM.

"Yes, it's fine. Just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you." He sighs when he finishes.

"Thank you! I'll be fine, don't worry." The joy inside of me increases immediately-

"I'll take care of him, don't worry!" Hayner yells before he takes the phone off my hands and presses the hang up button. He laughs and puts the phone on its base.

He takes his glass filled with soda and takes a sip. "You really are a hopeless guy." He spits his drink, laughing again. That's Hayner, of course. Always laughing at everything I say. I guess that's something I like about Hayner. He always tries to make me laugh or simply see the funny side of everything. Always smiling.

"Roxas, you really are a funny boy, huh? Look at the mess I did. I spat on our popcorn and Doritos." The food is covered with soda and Hayner's saliva, that's some nasty combination.

"Don't forget the pizza, man!" We both snort and go for some paper towels to clean the mess he did. He tears some of the white fabric, folding it, making it thicker. He passes the cotton softness through the coffee table where the food is and I put all the food that can't be saved to the closest trash can.

As we finish, we end up with half of the pizza; probably with the other half of the bowl of Doritos and we refilled our glasses with more liquid. The popcorn was totally screwed so we had to throw it all away.

"Go make more popcorn for us, please?" Hayner begs me with his puppy-like-eyes and his hands wrapped around each other in front of his face, pleading me. I roll my eyes and nod to him.

"Fine, whatever." I make my way to the kitchen and open one of the many cupboards doors showing not only cups and dishes, but food, too. I see the popcorn package and take it, putting it in the microwave, pressing the two-minute button and then the start one.

The minute passes and I'm already desperate. I tap my right foot on the floor while I cross my arms. I sigh.

Lowering my face to look through the microwave's plastic window at its inside, a pair of hands grab my middle and startle the hell out of me. "Hey." Panting the air in and out of my lungs, I put my right hand over my heart and a sigh of relief escapes my mouth. I see Hayner standing now in front of me. "Roxas… hm. I wanted to tell you something."

I arch an eyebrow, crossing my arms again. "What is it? You OK?" Unfolding my arms, I reach with my right hand his forehead, touching it slowly. "You're not sick." This is some suspicious stuff.

His hands occupy the hand that is on his forehead instantly, caressing it. "No, it's not that." Really suspicious. What is he up to, anyway? "I'm cold and I need a hug."

"What?" He smirks and covers my body with his in a bear hug.

Really?

"Dude, are you sure you're feeling fine? You're never like this." Poking his tummy, he releases me from the tight hold and turns me around, hugging me again from my back.

"I'm fine. I just feel like hugging someone."

"You're some weirdo, you're never like this." I elbow him on his stomach but that doesn't stop him from hugging me.

"You know you love it, Roxas." I snort.

Seriously?

"Right… Now get off me, You!" He beams and just gets his arms off me.

"A'right. I'll just go back to the couch." I wave his hand allowing him to go already. "By the way, the popcorn is ready." He points at the microwave that has already stopped heating the bag of popcorn.

"'Kay. Be right back." I open the bag filled with the edible yellow, abstract pieces.

Right when I go back to the living room I find Hayner already asleep with his face on the top of his hand, saliva dripping off his mouth in a cute way.

Sigh. _He always really is unpredictable._

I lay myself next to him, resting my head on his lap. I grab some of the popcorn and eat it slowly. A huge sleepy feeling reaches slowly. My eyes try to stay open but it's almost impossible to fight it now.

My eyes close completely not knowing what happens to me after.

* * *

**A/N:** It's short but hopefully will have longer chapters later. Review if you liked it. :3


	2. Wrong Circumstances

**~ .:Chapter 2:. ~**

**Wrong Circumstances**

_A warm breath hits my cheek gently. My body feels hot. My hands are sweating and I can't catch my breath._

"Roxas," I feel a couple of fingers linger on my lips, caressing my skin and my cheekbones.

"Huh- Wha-" Abruptly, my head shoots up crashing against something hard and firm.

"Ah- FUCK!" Hayner's loud scream penetrates my ears loudly. _Oops…_

I slip away from Hayner's lap and rub the back of my head trying to calm the pain. The throbbing in my head won't stop, certainly; I think I hit my head too hard. "Shit!" I regain my composure and glare at him.

"Oh, shit. Let me go for something to clean that up." When I go back to Hayner I find the blood mess all over the floor and his hands. "Here," He takes the paper and immediately replaces his hand with the soft fabric. The paper absorbed the crimson liquid slowly as he lies back on the sofa, leaning his head on a cushion.

"What? Are you just gonna stand there?" His monotone voice makes me want to laugh because he really looks pathetic right now. "Stop staring at me and do something already, Roxas!"

"Well, what else do you want me to do?" I start to laugh as I cross my arms around my chest. "I'm really sorry for hitting your nose and making you bleed. You should tell me how that happened since I don't understand why your face was so close to my head, plus you startled me."

His cheeks become a red shade and he tries to cover them with the paper towel. The funny thing is that it doesn't help him because the tissue breaks in two when he stretches it too much. "Ugh, well, you see. I was trying to wake you up, ya know, without trying to- Uh…" His voice sounds nervous, just enough to make him stutter. "Well… Oh, yeah! Without trying to wake you up o-of course, though for some weird reason you woke up a-and… you hit my nose with your head?"

"Why are you so nervous? And why are you blushing?" He lowers his head, still trying to cover his red cheeks. He leans forward enough to let a few more blood drops escape his nostrils. "And you should lay your head back there; you're starting to bleed again. Let me help you."

I sit next to him and force his head back to the pillow behind his head. "Alright, let me help you like this." Pressing my thumb and index finger against each side of his nose for a few minutes is enough.

"What are you doing?" I release his nose.

"I pressed your nose enough to make the blood vessels clot, what else?" Hayner's smirk catches my attention. "You got blood on your lip," I lick my thumb's tip and clean Hayner's lip with it, brushing it. "It's gone now," a giggle escapes my mouth.

Hayner might be silly sometimes, but he's my best friend for sure. He's been blushing since I woke up literally every 30 seconds.

"Why did you do that? I could've done it myself, ya' know?" He stands up and stretches. The muscles beneath his shirt become quite visible. I've never stopped to look at him at all before. He has some nice muscle definition there… _uh…_

"Who cares? We're best friends after all, aren't we?" I tackle him playfully and cling to his back; my arms are around his neck and my legs circling his waist.

Hayner stops trying to get me off him, and then suddenly sits back on the couch with me on his back. My extremities are being held by his strong arms. I find myself just between his back and the couch's soft cushions.

"Can you please let me go?" I chuckled and tried to break free of his grasp but I couldn't move.

"Nope, you'll stay there until I say so." He doesn't even try to move. He just stays like that. That jerk! He'll pay for this.

"I swear to jeez that you'll regret this if you don't let me go!" Struggling doesn't help me in any way.

Five minutes went through already and he hasn't moved. I'm still tangled between his grasp and I'm getting really tired of this. I keep struggling as much as I can.

"Roxas, stop doing that, you'll get nowhere." That's when it came to me. _I'll bite him._

My head approaches his neck slowly. I open my mouth and wet my lips with my own tongue. I'm basically whispering him right now, "Are you sure you won't leave me go?"

A scoff fills the room when he pulls his head a little. "Of course not," My eyes roll on themselves and my canines bite his flesh. He screams and lets me go. I couldn't hold my laughter and I end up rolling on the floor.

I see Hayner rubbing the new bruise on his neck. It makes me laugh harder when he trips on the coffee table in front of us. He's such a mess.

Shaking my head slowly side to side makes him furious. He extends his arms as his index finger is being directed at me. "You'll pay for this right now, Ro..." The phone interrupts him as the sound it emanates fills the room.

He rolls his eyes and walks towards it.

"Hello?" He fakes his voice to a manly deep one.

The way he did it makes me want to roll on the floor while I crack up but I resist the urge to do it. Instead, I bite my hand.

He looks directly at me in the eyes, arching his eyebrow. He does a _hush_ sign placing his index delicately on top of his lips.

"Oh! Naminé! It's you, 'f course." He starts babbling things on the phone.

I stop biting my hand. A few marks form on the surface of my skin. The canines' marks excelled from all the others in the middle.

My attention goes towards a bag of chips that lies on the coffee table right before me. My hand goes into it as it grabs a bunch of the little pieces. I pull the handful of chips out of the bag and begin eating them.

"Alright, don't worry. We'll be there in just a sec'." Hayner finishes on the phone. He hangs up.

"What did Naminé want?" I ask impatiently.

"She wants us to pick her up at nine." He says as he sits to my side, stealing the bag of potato chips I had. "What time is it?" He adds.

I look at the digital watch on my wrist. _Is it really that late? _I thought. "It's about to be seven."

"Wow. What the actual fuck? When did we go to sleep last night?"

I shrug nonchalantly and get the bag of junk food back from his grasp. "I could guess it was perhaps at three." I shrug once again.

"Shit. That's why I fell asleep just when I sat on the couch."

I stand up and stretch my body, twisting my torso and raising my arms to a point where I can't stretch them anymore.

"Can I take a shower?" I ask immediately.

"Sure. You know where the bathroom is." He points directly with his index finger at the stairs that head to the second floor. "There are some towels in the cabinet next to the door."

I make my way upstairs until it hits me. I don't have another change of clothes. How could I forget?

As I run back downstairs I run into Hayner, stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He helps me stand up.

"I forgot about the clothes. I don't have any and I'm not going to wear these to the party, you know."

While he rolls his eyes he grabs me by my arm, pulling me harshly. We head once again upstairs, right into his room.

We get to the opposite side of the big room where a big closet with black wooden doors is.

Hayner's room was big enough to fit eight king-size beds. Being serious about this…

Hayner slides the doors to the sides as a row of shirts, sweaters, jackets, jeans and shoes appear before us. Not everything is ordered, of course. Hayner is never too tidy and neat.

"Take whatever you want." He says with joy in his voice.

My attention goes to him, arching one of my eyebrows. Could I really borrow whatever I wanted?

Without thinking about it anymore I picked a white shirt with an informal black skinny tie printed on the front side, like if it was hanging in a random way. Right after that, I couldn't resist and I took a black hoodie (it was a size bigger than what I wear). Then I grabbed some dark semi-skinny jeans and a pair of black belted boots.

"Really, Roxas? If I didn't know you I would think you're emo or a dark-ish person." His arms were crossed and I just pushed him.

"Shut up. I want to try something new. Plus you're the one who owns this stuff." From the corner of my eyes I saw him rolling his eyes and crossing his arms once again.

"By the way, since you won't want to wear my boxers -or that's what I think-…" He slid a wooden door inside the closet and took some boxers from the inside and handed them to me. "Here you go."

He nodded and closed the black doors just to lead to the bathroom (even when I know where it is). I leave him behind and enter the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

The walls are painted with a baby blue color. Everything in Hayner's is luxurious and extraordinary, specifically the furniture in his entire house.

I get in the shower and start cleansing myself from head to toe until I'm squeaky clean. I dry myself with a towel that I took from the cabinet that's next to the door. The cotton against my skin felt smooth and warm.

I dress myself as fast as I can and rush out of the room, heading downstairs to find Hayner sitting on the couch and watching TV with a quite, serious expression.

"What are you watching?" I can't resist but say to kill the silence in the room. Unaware of my presence, he lunges to the ground.

"-Oh, goddamn, Roxas." He stands up quickly and presses right to his heart. "You startled me."

"Are you feeling okay? I mean, you never act like this." My head shakes from its own and my jaw chews the insides of my left cheek, clashing it with the upper grinders.

"It's nothing; you just came here without making a single sound. It's not my fault at all." He counters for no reason.

I shrug. I make my way to the black leather couch and sit next to him. "Just go take a shower. You stink." My reaction to my own words makes me laugh. I feel stupid for that.

Strangely, he beams at me and laughs back. "Alright, stay here. Don't talk to strangers, Roxas. And don't get lost." His sarcasm made me laugh harder. He ruffled my hair before he went upstairs.

**~…~…~…~**

As I kept surfing channels over and over again I couldn't find anything interesting. Everything there was were only stupid shows that made no sense and the jokes they said were just about the same thing. Nothing interesting at all.

I rubbed my left temple with the leaning arm against the couch… until the phone rang with a loud noise. It kept ringing one… two… now three times. I didn't know if I should answer it or leave it.

I opted for the first option, I didn't have anything to lose, plus if it was something important I could tell the person on the other side of the phone that I could leave Hayner a message for them.

"Hello?" The other side of the phone made raspy noises and loud metal music. "…Hello?" I repeated.

"Ah- Hayner?" The voice on the other side sounded deep, yet not as deep as an adult's voice.

"No, this is Roxas. Hayner's not available at the moment. Do you want to leave him a message?"

"Eh, tell him that he has to pay me." The voice was demanding and gutsy. "Or else-" An uproarious sound blew from the other side. "Shit. I have to go." The loudness kept going and didn't stop; I could barely hear what the guy was saying.

"But- What am I supposed to tell him?"

"I already told you, cutie. He has to pay me. Tell him that I'll kidnap you if he doesn't." With a chuckle the noises stopped in their tracks-

I couldn't say another word. The call had ended. The beep noises emanated from the speaker and I just put the phone on its place.

Was this guys serious or was just another of Hayner's jerk friends. The thoughts about being kidnapped approached my mind like a race of cars running through a circuit. I couldn't believe what the guy said.

_He must've been kidding, that's all._

**~…~…~…~**

It's eight-thirty and we head towards Naminé's house in Hayner's sports car.

We cross the city with high-speed limits so we can get Naminé on time before it's nine o' clock. The big buildings are filled with neon lights and all kinds of cars pass around us.

"Hayner, I have to tell you something." We reach a red stoplight as I being to talk.

"Hmm?" His gaze goes right through the windshield without losing focus on the red light.

"Someone called you and told me to leave you a message."

"Who was it?" He asks still concentrated on the semaphore. "If it was Naminé then don't even tell me about it."

"It wasn't her. It was someone else; he didn't tell me his name, though."

"What did this person want?" The red light disappears out of sight and a green one pops on the semaphore.

"I think one of your friends was trying to play a prank on me or something, but he said that you had to pay him or else he would kidnap me." I laugh at the last part. It was obviously a joke.

The car stops in its tracks and thanks to my seatbelt my life is saved. If it wasn't for that, I would have flown off the windshield. The cars behind us start honking and a few of the people that pass next to us give us the middle finger.

"What?" He boosts the car once again.

"What?" I repeat what he says.

His face is a frown and his eyes are narrowed. "He's probably kidding. Don't worry."

_Did he say 'probably'? _The information processes on my head as I try to think that he misused the word 'probably' and added it to the sentence for no reason. "Okay." A single word just escapes my mouth and I don't say anything the entire ride.

We get to Naminé's house and she gets in the car. She's wearing a really beautiful white dress but with no extravagances.

"Hey, guys! I missed you two. I haven't seen you in so long!" She squeals on the back of the car.

"I missed you, too, Naminé." I really missed her. She's been my oldest female best friend. She never really got along with Hayner but they talk when it's the occasion, for example now and when it's convenient, like when they were on the phone.

"Yup, it's nice seeing you Naminé." His smirk binds with his sparkly eyes.

We ride to Demyx's but the traffic is too intense. We show up at his house at around nine-thirty.

The three of us get out of the car and contemplate the huge house. It was probably as big as Hayner's but the place was filled with teenagers talking, drinking and having a good time. Or so that's what it looked like.

Just as we approach the big, blue mansion, music blasts from the house. It was so loud that I couldn't hear anything else, only the screaming of some people who were drinking and bouncing literally on the walls.

"Roxas! Stay close!" Hayner yells and I catch what he says.

I turn my head to look for Naminé but I don't see her anymore to my side. She's, perhaps, lost in the crowd of people talking with her other friends.

Hayner grabs my hand tightly not letting me go while he pushes through the crow inside the house and leads me towards somewhere I don't know. He opens a door and gets us inside. The music waned inside the room. It was like a filter from the noise of the whole house. It was quieter but I could still hear the music.

Still pulling from my hand, he leads me through a hallway until we get to a corner of a room and there are presences in the room. There are four guys in here apart from us.

"Hayner, I've been waiting for you. And who's your friend over there?" A tall man with gray-silver straightened hair says over the couch, where he's sitting.

"Hey, Sephiroth." Hayner says with a soft but stressed tone. I could notice the stress in it.

"Where's my money?" The man exclaims sharply. The frown in his face has a murderous look. It scares the hell out of me. My knees tremble and they start feeling numb. This place feels wrong and uncomfortable.

"I don't have it here… but I'll have it in a few days, Sephiroth." The scared tone in Hayner's voice is evident.

I still don't know what they're talking about but I just listen and don't talk. Two of the gazes in the room are looking at me. I can only see half of their faces; their nose and mouth. The cloaks over them are long enough to cover their identity. Their glances are strong and make me feel really sick.

"Look, you imbecile. If you don't pay me right now I will kill your friend over there." My guts become knots and my eyes widen at the instant. _What is he talking about?!_ I recoil from the mention of my name and the man's index finger pointing right at me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. I want to know what's going on.

The man, Sephiroth, stands from his seat and starts moving towards me. I couldn't step back anymore because the wall blocked the access from escaping.

With no warning, he pulls me by my hair, clinching it with his hand harshly until I yelp and cry; trying to break off the grasp.

"What's your name, again?" He man's eyes stare into my soul with a cold aura in them. I almost freeze and let my body fall, but I resisted.

"It's R-Roxas." I couldn't manage the pain so I screamed afterwards. The pain on my scalp was immense.

He pulled my hair more so I could face him completely, looking up at him.

"Oh, so you're the little cutie over the phone." A smirk appears on his face. The corner of his lip is pulled on an evil way. The smirk itself is demoniacal, full of satisfaction at seeing me in pain and in my own misery.

"I've heard so much about you. Your friend Hayner, here, told us so much about you. Right, Axel?"

_Who are these people?!_

One of the men sitting on the couch uncovers his face and head from the cloak and stands up.

The fiery red hair on his scalp was beautiful, but I was so scared to keep thinking about that. The man was about as tall as Sephiroth, probably taller.

As the 'Axel' guy approaches us, Sephiroth breaks the grasp on my hair and takes a fist of my shirt and throws me to Axel. "Do whatever you want with him until that whore pays me."

The tall red-headed man cups my chin with his right hand and raises it to look into his eyes. The Cheshire-grin like face forms on his face. His eyes sparkle even with the dull light in the room. "You are mine now. Got it memorized?"

Hayner screams my name but is hit one of the cloaked man. The somber man takes hold of my best friend but Hayner keeps fighting him. "Roxas! I'm sorry! I'll get you out of this! I'm so, so sorry!" His yells fade out as the cloaked man takes him out of the room and leaves the other three men in the room with me.

I can't move and I'm so in shock.

_What's going to happen to me?_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I'm sorry for the delay guys, I've been doing other things. HUEHUEHUE. :D If you like this story, please review. Your reviews make me happy and inspire me to keep writing. :c PREEZE. REVIEW!


End file.
